Song DrabbleFuture Story List
by foggymorning21
Summary: I did a song drabble, but each song is an idea that I have had for a story I want to write. Let me know if you would like to see one published faster than another.


**Song drabble challenge**

**Listen to your music on shuffle and write while the song is on. Don't replay the song and don't pause…you can only write while that song is on. It's really hard for me to stop but it helps that I can type really fast These are all snapshots of the stories I plan to write in the future, give me a heads up if you would like to see one published before another. **

**I own nothing**

_**Roxette- It must have been love.**_

Penelope had been separated from Derek for almost 3 months now. They had had that one night of passion and then she was ripped away from him, from her family. Now here she was in a karaoke bar, doing exactly what she had told Reid that she didn't want to be…Roxette singing about lost love. She missed Derek so bad, she wanted to tell him that he was gonna be a dad…but she had to keep the baby safe. She had fought all she could to get back to him; she tried to get messages out but they never got past the Goon Squad. She had given up and accepted that unless a miracle occurred, her superheroes would never know where she was.

_**Phil Collins- In the air tonight **_

She ran out of the door to the Circle B Convenience store and into the dark night. She was on the verge of hysteria and knew she had to find help quickly. She had stopped by after leaving work at 1 am to pick up bread, toilet paper and shampoo. She was out of almost everything but hadn't had time to shop recently because of her ridiculous caseload. She didn't want to fool with a supermarket and she was willing to pay the absurd prices just to get home quicker. She now wished that she had just gone to a big chain store, with lots of people in it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't see the obstacle until she ran into it. She felt arms come up and grab her, started to fight until she realized it was a police officer and he was trying to get her to stop screaming…she hadn't even realized she was. He was asking her what happened, but everything was fuzzy and gray. She couldn't get her voice to stop shaking long enough to tell him she had just witnessed a brutal murder…

_**Danielle Peck-Here's to finding a Good Man**_

She dedicated it to her girlies, her best friends, J.J and Emily. They were at her favorite bar, Banana Joe's, for karaoke night. The song was a perfect tribute to single girls everywhere, and the 3 B.A.U. girls were all definitely single. Kevin had been caught cheating, and then tried to blame it on Pen. When she wouldn't let him claim that he decided to get mad and yell at her about Derek. When Penelope jumped to her baby boy's defense Kevin got mad and pushed her. She wasn't hurt but Kevin would be when any member of her family got their hands on him. Will had decided that he couldn't handle the long hours anymore and he and J.J. had split a few weeks ago.

_**The Flamingos- I only have eyes for you**_

He loved it when they sang to him. It had to be a specific kind of song, sung by a specific kind of girl. She was usually blond and had a deep throaty voice. He would know it the first time they sang…they were only singing for him. He would then watch them, learn their routines. Who they were, where they lived who would look for them….these were all questions he would know about her. Then he would truly make them his. They would sing for him…and only for him.

_**Zac Brown Band- Keep me in mind**_

Derek knew he loved his Baby Girl…hell, he had known that for a while. He also knew that as long as that weird kid (yea, he may be a full grown adult, but the way he dressed always made Derek think of him as a kid) made Pen happy he would keep his mouth shut. He wanted her to know that he would always be there for her…in any way. He tried to show her every day. He told her how beautiful she was, how smart and funny she was. He knew that one day Kevin would be gone and he wanted the road paved for him to move in as soon as she was ready. He knew that his goddess was too good for Kevin, and he knew she was unhappy in the relationship. He just had to wait it out and make sure that she kept him in mind.

_**Carly Rae Jepsen- Tug of War**_

They always had a game they would play on Girls/Boys nights out. She would pretend to be jealous and nervous and he would pretend to be worried about her destroying her virtue. Both knew that they were just playing and would probably end up together by the end of the night. The team never could stay apart for long. With Emily dating Hotch and J.J. dating Reid they pretty much always hung out together. They would start at separate places but by midnight at the latest they were usually sitting together somewhere having a drink.

_**The tokens- The Lion sleeps tonight.**_

Garcia couldn't stop the giggle when Hotch fixed his best menacing look on his face. He told her to fix it and when she innocently asked him what he wanted her to fix; he looked like he was going to bust something. He told her to fix it or he would make her a profiler on the next super nasty case they got. He then stormed from the conference room telling the stunned team still sitting there, wanting to know what he was talking about, to be on the tarmac in 30.

_**Sweeney Todd- A little Priest**_

Reid could not believe what he was seeing, and hearing. This was the most disturbed play he had ever seen. Garcia had asked him not to read or watch anything about the show when she found out he had never heard about it. This is what she wanted, his shock at seeing such a usually sunny person play such a dark role. The woman that he knew from work as warm and caring was singing about killing people and making them into meat pies. He noticed the smirks from his friends sitting beside him, but he chose to ignore them. He was mad at them, they could have warned him. The scary part was she was a very convincing unsub. And then he got distracted and started thinking how he would profile Garcia if she WERE an unsub. This side of her would definitely bring a new dimension to the profile he would give.

_**Jerrod Niemann-They should have named you cocaine**_

Will sang to her, he knew she couldn't keep it up anymore. She had been keeping their spirits up by singing for the last two days. She kept Jack and Henry calm with her soft voice lulling them to sleep. She held them in her arms and sang until they had drifted off, curled on her chest even though she was chained to the wall. But after the trip upstairs and what they had done to her, he knew that she wouldn't be able to sing for a while. So to keep the boys calm and to keep the attention off of Penelope, he sang. He recalled a song that reminded him of J.J. and shared it with them. He had a lovely voice with his accent and slow drawl. He missed his wife and wondered if he and Henry would ever get the chance to see her again. He wondered if Derek would have the opportunity to make up his mistake to Penelope. Will knew that if it came to it that he would give his life to get the boys and his son's Godmother out.


End file.
